


Soulmates

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Speeches, Spies, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her wedding day is more than she ever dreamed for herself. However being the centre of attention has never been her strong suit. Thankfully she has plenty of support to get her to Steve before her nerves get the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

He'd never seen her so nervous. She was pacing, and he'd worry if he didn't notice that she remembered to do a little kick after every turn to ensure she didn't get tangled in her train.

A knock sounded on the door and then solid wood inched inward. Lois poked her head through the opening. "They're ready."

Chloe abruptly stopped and tripped, her pointed fabric shoe catching in the lace edging of her modest, layered gown.

Phil caught her before she could careen headfirst into the dressing room divider. A mouthful of tulle, his arms laden with jittery bride wrapped in yards of lace, satin and organza, he helped set her to rights and held her elbows so that she couldn't resume her pacing.

"Talk to me, Sullivan."

"Really, Phil?" Chloe growled crossly. "You're going to be in Agent mode today!"

"You seem to need it," he answered her levelly. "You're getting married, this isn't an Oversight briefing."

Chloe sagged in his grasp and grappled with his shoulders to keep herself steady. "Phil, I don't know what to do. Tell me."

Phil gave her a nervous smile of his own. "Chloe, honey, you don't want my advice. My marriage lasted a month. And I haven't been in a long term relationship since the 80s. Steve is the best they come and you're the strongest, most compassionate and patient person I've ever had the pleasure to know. You both deserve this and you'll do great. You're not a quitter and I don't think Cap has that word in his vocabulary. Just go out there and see him. Believe me, the second you do, I bet you won't even remember we had this conversation."

Lois offered her the bouquet of mauve peonies with baby pink and white tulips. Bart had organized shipping of all the flower arrangements from the Netherlands himself. Granted only a select few knew exactly how he'd managed that considering he never put in an shipping manifests and skipped quarantine inspection, but she was touched by the gesture. Tulips weren't in season and hard to get unless you were shipping them from Canada. 

Her cousin fixed her veil and hugged her. "Go marry your soulmate, cuz."

Martha had convinced Chloe to call her father. She explained that she understood what it was like to be estranged from a parent but she was only going to get married once. And she was his little girl. So Chloe had caved and called her father. His new wife who Chloe had never met had answered and she was greeted by the sounds of young kids squabbling in the background. Chloe left a message for her father, and to this minute he hadn't bothered to call her back. Phil giving her an encouraging smile and offering his arm, gave her the boost to push aside her feeling of bitterness and embrace the family that did want to be a part of her life and this special day.

Oliver, a.k.a the Green Arrow and self appointed guardian of Star City and her meteor infected mother, had arranged for her to anonymously attend. Between him, Clark and Bruce, promising she would be in one or all of their company at all times and they had an intricate plan to get her there and back to her secure special care facility, Chloe was truly touched that the lengths her friends had gone to, to ensure her near catatonic mother could attend her wedding day.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe squashed her nerves and nodded. "I'm ready."

The entrance to the chapel was lit with an archway of lilies, silk and fairy lights. They stood just outside and watched Lois walked the white carpet first.

When the music changed tempo and she knew it was her turn, she glanced at Phil who gave her an encouraging smile and offered her the crook of his arm.

She had stayed at the hotel last night. She hadn't seen Steve since the rehearsal and there was a kaleidoscope of butterflies dancing inside her. Phil put his other hand over hers on his arm to cover her shaking.

Then she looked to the end of the aisle and she saw him. The awe and wonder on his face, the love that shone in his eyes and his devastating smile, had her grinning in return. Happily tears brimmed in her eyes and she was so grateful to Lois for insisting on waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

Phil actually had to pull her back a little to have her keep time with the music. He smiled to himself. He knew her nerves were more about being the center of attention than the man waiting for her. She couldn't get to him fast enough.

When his marriage had failed and it looked like he wouldn't ever find a partner that could handle his working life, he gave up on the notion of ever having a sense of family much less a child. Chloe brought the definition of family. She didn't do anything in half measures. From the day she had signed on with him, she'd given over her every effort. And when he had proved he could be trusted, she had welcomed him into her life as though he'd always meant to belong. He couldn't even find the words to express how honoured he had been to get an invite to her special day. 

May had to elbow him to snap him out of his shock when Chloe had meekly asked if he would give her away, since she saw him as more than just a friend and mentor. He'd become a part of her family and she hoped that he would help her begin the next step of her life journey.

He had been floored. He didn't surprise easy but he had struggled for words. His team, Dr. Fitz, Dr. Simmons and Skye had all been beaming at him proudly and were excited on his behalf. Skye saved him from his oddly stunned mullet moment. 

"Say yes," she blurted. "I would kill to even know where this is going down."

Chloe and smiled at them. "Sorry it's so exclusive guys but my pseudo mother insisted on arranging everything. I haven't even seen the full guest list."

May smirked a little. "I thought it was the Mother in-law's job to be the tyrant."

"Oh Martha means well," Chloe said quickly, defending her. "She's just got a little overly excited."

"What a minute. You don't mean, Martha as in Martha Kent?" Skye's eyes grew wide as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Word in the D.C. circuit says her son must be getting married. They booked out the entire top floor of the Plaza and nobody knows who's on the guest list but everybody who doesn't have an invite wants in. Girl you're so lucky. I've seen Kent. I mean those glasses don't hide that killer bod. Besides I have a thing for the dork look."

Chloe smothered a snort. "Nice try, Skye but I still won't say."

"It's going into city record at some point. You won't be able to keep it a secret forever," Jemma pointed out.

Chloe smiled a secretive smile. "Technically, Chloe Sullivan died about 9 years ago. I can register under my WPP name. No one will ever know."

"Only if you and your husband plan on living in a cave," Skye quipped.

Phil folded his arms trying to look serious and failing since his lips turned up at the edges. "Okay, Sullivan stop baiting my team. Unless you want to invite trouble I suggest we drop this and get down to other business."

"Sure thing, boss."

Phil closed his eyes in resignation. "You know I don't like when you call me that. Because we both know you listen with one ear and do what you want most of the time anyway."

Chloe grinned at him. "And you wouldn't want me any other way."

"Start the briefing," he said with a stern face. Although his eyes were still sparkling revealing he was having a really difficult time being hard on her today. Probably had to do with the fact that his inner fan boy was still dancing over the fact that he was going to Captain America's nuptials.

They reached the end of the aisle and Chloe lifted her veil to kiss his cheek while he ushered her hand to Steve's waiting one.

For Chloe, once Steve held her hand and the well muscled, warm fingers closed around her much smaller, cooler ones, she felt the rest of the world fade away.

She barely remembered the words the officiant had urged her to repeat and all she could think of was the moment that Steve slid a thin platinum band on her finger, before he was lifting the veil to kiss her.

There was a riotous applause and a few wolf-whistles, probably Lois her mind supplied and when they broke apart, he had a touch of peach coloured lipstick around his mouth and a cat that got the cream look on his face.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Rogers?"

Chloe gave him a sultry smile and looked at him from under her lashes. "I'm perfect, how are you feeling, Mr. Sullivan?"

Steve curled his arm around her waist and held her to him, sweeping her off her feet. "Minx."

"I try," she teased and held his face to kiss him again.

"Hey save some for the honeymoon," Bart hollered from somewhere. "There are children present."

Lois threw a balled tissue at the speedster, which he remarkably didn't dodge, mostly because he was too busy being envious of the happy couple. 

"It's not too late right, she can still change her mind. I mean the registry doesn't have the paperwork yet," he said to no one in particular.

Clark glared at his red-haired vertically challenged friend, while Oliver merely rolled his eyes. "Give it up, short-stuff," the billionaire urged him. "It's a big world out there. There will be other women."

"But only one Licious," he bemoaned.

Maria chuckled at his dramatics. "It was a very sweet thing you did for Chloe, Bart. The flowers are gorgeous."

"She deserves the best," Bart said in all seriousness. He fell silent then and watched the couple, noticing how vibrant Chloe's smile was and how free she looked, he accepted the truth. "He makes her happy."

"Yes, he does," Clark said quietly. He had known Chloe since he was an awkward kid with too much speed and not enough control, sometimes so afraid to even step outside least he do something to reveal his freakiness. She had barrelled into his life like a mid-summer storm, all sunshine, breeze and energy. She'd kisses him and pronounced that they were going to be friends. And she'd kept her promise. 

Through all of the hardship and trials they'd faced together, and she had been forced to leave her old life behind, he'd always noticed that something had been missing in her smile. There was a lingering sadness in her eyes, he believed was a result of all that she'd had to sacrifice for him, for the team, because of her meteor ability. But seeing her now, the void, whatever had been missing before, it wasn't anymore. She had recaptured the wonder and brightness of that teenage girl that he first met, and he knew that it was mostly due to the man with his fingers firmly laced between hers. Steven Rogers. 

Captain America. The first Avenger.

::: ::: :::

The evening was a whirlwind of golden glittering lights, laughter, so many hugs, good food and dancing.

He'd always promised they'd go dancing and as they hit the floor for their first dance as husband and wife, Chloe didn't know how her feet even touched the floor. She felt lighter than air. Her eyes fixed on him, she revelled in his touch and it was as though his energy fed her. The adoration in his eyes for her was even making it hard to remember to breathe.

When the song faded and he stopped leading them, he leaned in close to the shell of her ear, breathing her in deeply and pressing his lips to her neck. "I love you," he mouthed against her skin.

She buried her fingers in his hair and turned her face to his neck so she could hide the blush his attention evoked. They were surrounded by friends, family and he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Escape with me," he prompted her softly. 

Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly, unable to deny him anything.

Lois appeared then and squeezed herself between them. "Okay love birds, I know make nooky looks when I see them. Speeches, cake and then you can make your exit."

Steve made an exaggerated show of being put upon and sagged and Lois smacked his arm. "Respect for the uniform, Soldier."

He straightened up so quickly it was comical. Chloe giggled and Lois smiled.

"It won't be so bad," she said by way of encouragement. "People get to say nice and embarrassing things about you."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That's the part I'm worried about."

"Oh don't worry, Smallville's got your speech. I've got his."

The look on Steve's face was priceless.

True to Lois' word, Clark got up to make the speech traditionally done by the Maid of Honor. 

"I've known Chloe since we met in Middle School in my hometown called Smallville. I was just this skinny short kid with feet too big for his size and more hang-ups than you could poke a stick at. Chloe was a smart, pretty, city girl who was confident and knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life. And she decided taking one look at this awkward teen, that she was going to look out for him and whip him into shape." 

His comment drew more than a few laughs and Chloe smiled at Clark's ability to laugh at himself. He'd grown a lot both vertically and in character since those early days. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"I owe you a lot, Chloe. More than you'll ever truly know. I wouldn't even be a reporter today if you hadn't been so incessant in sharing your passion for journalism and truth when we were just kids. You got married to your soul mate today. And I know he'll watch out for you, care for you exactly the way you deserve. But friendship like ours never fades and I want to say, Steve, welcome to the family, brother."

Chloe felt her throat close and was grateful for Lois pressing a tissue into her hand so she could stop the sudden leak she'd developed from her nose and eyes.

Steve nodded in gratitude to Clark and felt a band of warmth encircle his heart. It was an incredible feeling to be accepted. To feel an honest sense of belonging. These people only knew him on the surface but they welcomed him because of Chloe. Because she loved him. And her choice and trust in him, was enough for them.

Clark gave his counterpart the microphone and went back to his seat, next to Chloe's mother. 

"Hey Steve," Lois said, giving him a small wave. "I felt it was only fair, since besides Chloe, I've known you the longest, sorry Sam, that I get to do the Best Man speech."

Steve couldn't help cracking a smile at her. Lois made her own rules. She was one of a kind and even though she was a little rough around the edges, he didn't know anyone bar Chloe that could rival the size of her heart.

"Steve is so much more than that Star Spangled uniform. He's more than the muscles and the stamina for days," she said with a waggled of her eyebrows and Steve felt his ears burning. He and Chloe hadn't even taken that step yet and here she was insinuating he was some kind of gifted lover.

"He's pants at poker. His face is just way too transparent. But never let that wholesome, good soldier boy vibe fool you, he's got a wicked sense of humor. Don't start a prank war with him, I'm warning you now. The bloodied dummy I found in my closet should paint fair picture for you. Or the tear gas rigged to the toilet seat."

Now his neck was burning. And Chloe was actually holding her sides trying not to cry from laughter. She had missed some of their antics because it was a silent pact between them that no innocents get caught in their cross fire.

"I was worried when I heard that my baby cousin had gone and fallen for a man like Steve. My cousin had a soft spot for broad shouldered hero types and she'd had her heart broken before."

Chloe squeezed Steve's hand under the table. She wanted him to know that ship had well and truly sailed and there was no one she was pining for. But Steve had no doubts. He kissed her hair and squeezed her hand in return.

"But you passed the Lane test with flying colors, Steve. I gave you my blessing the second day we met but you took awhile to come around."

"Hey now," Steve protested. He would have proposed months ago but he had been waiting for his girl to be ready. 

Chloe shushed him and snuggled back into his chest. That had Steve happily closing his mouth. Who really cared about the details. He had her exactly where he wanted her now and that's what mattered.

"To Chloe and Steve," Lois said raising her glass. She waited for everyone to join her in salute before smiling at the couple, mischief dancing in he eyes. "We wish you a lifetime of joy and have fun making pretty blonde babies."

Chloe's jaw dropped and she glared daggers at her cousin. "Lois," she hissed when her bold cousin dared to return to her side.

"What?" she said innocently. "I'm putting my order in early. I want to be an aunt while I'm young enough to be the cool aunt. And don't even try to deny that you won't have fun making that happen," she said with a wink in Steve's direction.

Chloe buried her face in her hands. "Shoot me now."

Steve leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Later I'll be happy to fill you up with something."

Chloe rounded on him and grabbed his jacket lapels kissing him hotly for his blatant innuendo. "I think you've been spending way too much time with my cousin. Just how many poker nights has she taken you on?"

"While you were sleeping? And Lois attempting to get me drunk? Too many to remember exactly. All the vets love her though. I think she's more popular than me."

"It's only because of the boobs, Steve. They haven't seen perky boobs in decades."

Chloe planted her face on the table. "Lois," she moaned, her voice muffled by the cloth. "Please, I'm begging you, stop."

"Now we have cake," her cousin informed her with syrupy sweetness.

Martha and her date John Jones, a Detective from Metropolis, they had met through Clark and his work on the Daily Planet street beat, had been the last on the well wishing line.

"Thank you just doesn't seem adequate," Chloe gushed as she hugged Martha.

Martha cupped Chloe's face. "Honey, from the day I saw you, I felt I'd met a kindred spirit. You're everything a mother wants for her children, a steadfast friendship, moral guidance and unconditional love. I couldn't have wished for a better best friend for my son. You're like the daughter I never could have but God blessed me with in another way. Be happy, honey."

Chloe couldn't even wipe the tears away. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging Martha tightly in her arms again.

Her feet were aching, her head was spinning from all the champagne and the dancing but she couldn't have felt more alive or joyful. Her heart felt like it was bursting in her chest, it was stretched to the limit and her cheeks were sore from smiling so hard.

Steve swept her off her feet and carried her up the porch steps from where the limo had pulled away after dropping them off.

"We don't have to do anything tonight," he said tenderly, taking in the yawn she covered with her hand.

Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you kidding? I've been secretly wanting to jump you since the day we met. But you're probably right. I think I'll need a bath and half an hour power nap before I de-virgin you."

Steve chuckled and kissed her, while she blindly fumbled with her keys. 

"Just so you know, I'm a quick study and I like to be in charge."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Don't we know it, Captain," she teased. "But I'm more than fine with that. In the bedroom I want my man to lead."

::: ::: :::

"Sully's married to Captain freak'n America."

All three heads turned to look at the bay window that clearly framed the couple inside when they turned on the lights in the house.

"Who do we tell? People need to know. This is big, huge!" Skye gushed. "I wonder if they've sold exclusive pictures. What?" she said in answer to Jemma's dubious look. "S.H.I.E.L.D is just basically us for the moment and Cap's the power dogs enemy number one for the billions he sunk into the Potomac River. They might be tight for cash."

"They just got married at the Plaza," Jemma put special emphasis on the final word just in case Skye thought that everyone could afford to do that and be hard up for money.

"Which was paid for by Senator Kent. And I still don't get the connection but hey, I dig how she rolls."

"Guys," Chloe's voice chirped through the car's audio system. "Just thought I'd let you know, the street's a clear way. If you stick around too long you'll get towed."

"How did she?" Jemma asked a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"It's a S.H.I.E.L.D truck," Skye concluded with a pointed glare at Leo.

"Why is this my fault? It was all your idea. You said we had to know."

A gentle rap on the window had Jemma pressing the button to let the window down. She stared open mouthed at the uniformed man outside her door.

"Ah, hi," she said with a little wave.

"Sorry to distrub your evening," Leo chimed in. "We'll be going now."

"The man himself. Wow, you really are impressive," Skye said giving him a thorough once over. "There's an ongoing debate I'd love for you to settle for me, does Cap go commando under the suit or does he wear briefs?"

Steve blinked at her and then squeezed his neck, and struggled to form a reply. He frowned at her. "People really want to know that?"

Skye nodded. "Absolutely."

"I don't fancy accidentally losing anything do to the fact it may not be properly secured. Mines, grenades, rifle, machine gun and energy weapons fire raining down on you... Briefs are just a smart choice, Ma'am."

Skye mulled over his answer with pursed lips and then said, "Logical, damn it."

"You kids have a good night now," Steve said stepping away from the car.

"Goodnight," Jemma squeaked, while trying to sink deeper into her seat. "Skye, I can't believe you asked him that!"

Leo scoffed in the back seat. "You lost the bet, I expect full payment when we get back."

"Fitz," Jemma exclaimed in surprise. 

"Everyone had an opinion, I just decided to make it worth while."

Jemma buried her face in her hands. "I don't think I could be more mortified right now."

"You have ketchup on your shirt," Skye pointed out. 

Jemma dropped her hands and glared at her friend, although that description was stretching it right this second. "Drive, Skye."


End file.
